


When we turned to us

by Taruolento



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruolento/pseuds/Taruolento
Summary: A story of how Eddie and Buck turned from friends to lovers and more importantly to a family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 319





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story where Eddie and Buck got together in a middle of the last season. Completely fluffy with no huge drama. Quite unlike what I've written in the past, but I liked writing this anyway. This popped into my mind after watching the Christmas episode which comes later in the story. Enjoy and go easy on me with the spelling mistakes, since English isn't my mother language.

When Buck first met Edmundo Diaz, he had felt a sting in his chest because of the young and good looking firefighter, who had much better resume than Buck could ever dream of. Though, when Buck looked back at those times, he could say he had been jealous but he would never admit that. It didn't take too long for him to start looking up at Eddie and try to learn as much as possible from the slightly older man.

When Eddie first met Evan Buckley, he had thought the man was being an ass, but he had tried to keep an open mind and had asked about Buckley from his co-workers, who had explained Buck's situation to him. It made it easier for Eddie to ignore most of Buck's thoughtless blurts and they had slowly (or once they had gone past the start, quite fast) become very close friends. 

Their first bonding had happened in the middle of the busy workday, during the earthquake. Eddie had felt warmth inside his chest when Buck had told him that he loved kids and reassured him that Christopher would be fine. Eddie had wanted to believe in his words, but only when he held his son in his arms, he was convinced that Christopher was safe.

”I told my classmates that my dad is a firefighter and that you would come and rescue us if something went bad.” Christopher explained, looking like the earthquake hadn't scared him at all.

”The school isn't actually in my territory, but remember Chris, that if anything ever happens to you, I will rescue you and keep you safe, okay?” Eddie was teary eyed and his voice was trembling, but he didn't care even though Christopher's teacher was standing next to them and watching him.

”Actually, Christopher was able to calm down most of the kids with his words.” The teacher leaned down a little to make sure they both would hear him. ”I can see that he looks up to you very much.”

”Really?” Eddie turned to look at his son and smiled widely. He picked him up and hugged tightly. ”You are such a clever boy.” He exhaled and nodded at the teacher, grateful that he had kept the kids calm even though he must've had his own loved ones in his mind to worry about.

Buck felt so relieved to see Eddie hug his kid. He couldn't even comprehend the feelings what Eddie must've gone through that day and still do his job flawlessly. During the ride there, Buck had asked Eddie some things about his kid, trying to keep the man a little bit more relaxed. At the beginning of the day Buck had felt that Eddie was protective of his son, by the way he had responded to Buck when he had been surprised that he had a kid. But in the car as Buck rampaged Eddie with questions, he had started to lower his defenses. Eddie had praised his kid a lot and told Buck how clever the boy was, but hadn't mention his disability. For a moment Buck wondered why, he didn't believe Eddie felt ashamed of it, so he guessed Christopher's disability wasn't what defined the boy in Eddie's eyes. The thought made Buck smile.

”Hi!” Buck turned in his seat and greeted Christopher enthusiastically as Eddie helped the boy to the backseat of the car. ”I'm your dad's workmate, Evan, but my friends call me Buck, so you can call me that as well.”

Eddie tried to hide a smile as he sat down at the front seat himself. 

”Buck is a funny name, but I like it!” Christopher laughed from the back. ”My name is Christopher, but if you want, you can call me Chris. Dad's nickname is Eddie.”

”Really? What was his real name again?” Buck rubbed his chin and looked towards the ceiling as if trying to remember Eddie's name. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, knowing quite well Buck remembered it, but he didn't say anything, knowing that Buck was just trying to make a conversation.

”Edmundo!” Christopher answered and Buck nodded in agreement.

”That's right!” Buck smiled widely. ”You think your dad will let me call him by his nickname?”

”I know he will.” Christopher said from the back and smiled to Buck.

”I think I need to get you guys home. It's been a rough day for everyone.” Buck turned back to face the wheel of the car, glancing Eddie at the same time. Eddie looked back at him and nodded.

Buck had learned that Eddie was a private person and only opened up when Buck asked him about things. From that day forward they started working seamlessly together. They didn't have to say a word to understand what other was thinking. Buck couldn't remember he had ever known someone like that.


	2. First times

First time Buck knew Christopher meant the world to him, was when they had sat by the pear and had almost adult like conversation about dreams and hopes. Buck remembered thinking how he knew exactly what Eddie had meant when he had first described Chris to him. The feeling only grew larger, as he heard Christopher call out his dad after they had thought the boy was gone. 

The first time Buck knew both Christopher and Eddie meant the world to him, was when Eddie took hold of his shoulder and told him that Buck was the person he trusted most to look after Christopher. At that moment Buck knew those two were like a family to him.

The first time Buck knew Eddie needed him in his life, was when they had stood in the middle of the grocery store, few feet separating them and Eddie yelling at him, most mad that Buck had ever seen him. He hadn't realizes how much damage he had done to their relationship.

The first time Buck knew Eddie meant the world to him was when they stood in the middle of the fire station and Eddie forgave him for his stupid actions. Buck felt so relieved and he couldn't help the smile creeping on his face. He had to look down at the floor, to calm himself down, before facing Eddie again.

The first time Buck knew Eddie meant more to him than just a friend or a colleague, was something Buck couldn't answer to. When Buck thought back to the day they had met, he could say he had been a little attracted right from the get go. He just hadn't realized it yet. But there had never been a grand big moment where he had realized he had feelings for Eddie. They had just moved so smoothly from being complete strangers looking cross at each other, to flirting in Buck's kitchen.

”You're on blood thinners.” Eddie smirked and took a swig from his beer bottle.

”I'd still take you.” Buck replied smoothly, also taking a swig from his own bottle.

”You think so?” Eddie said a little annoyed of Buck's confidence.

”I know.” Buck approached Eddie slowly. ”You wanna go for the title?” 

The smile and a wiggle of Eddie's eyebrow made Buck's mouth go dry. They both knew playing a video game wasn't the only thing they were referring to, but it was the next best thing and the best thing while Christopher was there.

After Buck had lost two times a row (he had rose to a grand comeback during the second round, to be heard) they decided to quit for the day. Christopher's head was lolling against his father's shoulder as the kid tried fiercely to stay awake to watch them play. 

”Okay, time to go champ.” Eddie groaned as he lifted Chris into his arms. The boy seemed to fall asleep the moment his head rested against his shoulder. ”It's been a long day.” Eddie murmured as he took a look at his son's face.

”Yeah.” Buck agreed and stood up as well. He walked to the two and leaned forward to give a goodnight's kiss on Christopher's forehead, completely aware of how close his face now was from Eddie's. ”See you later, buddy.” Buck gently ruffled the boy's curly head before taking a step back.

Eddie smiled and took a longing glance at Buck's eyes before inhaling deeply and turning around towards the door. But he only took one step, before stopping and Buck could hear him sigh.

”Fuck this.” Eddie then said and turned around to face Buck. ”I can't take this anymore.” He declared, took the step back, placed his free hand behind Buck's neck, rose to his tiptoes and placed their lips together almost forcefully. 

Buck watched the moment unfold in front of him, feeling the warmth inside his chest grow bigger and his mouth go dry again as he saw Eddie turn around and then come closer. It was like in a slow film, so Buck wasn't taken completely out of surprise when his head was nudged forward and Eddie's lips pressed against his. Buck answered to the kiss immediately, making their first kiss deeper, almost hungry. Eddie pulled away as fast as he had approached, the sound of their lips departing sounding loud in his ears. For a second they just stared, craving each other with their eyes, before Eddie swallowed.

”See you tomorrow.” He said simply and turned around again, this time making to the door.

”Yeah.” Buck could only say, his head still swirling in the clouds. When Eddie turned around, Buck had to look down at the floor, to give himself a break of seeing Eddie and calming himself down. But as he started to follow Eddie to the door and lifted his gaze, his eyes lingered at the other man's ass longer than necessary.

Eddie had now reached the door and was about to correct the position Christopher was sleeping in his arms, so he could get his other hand free again, but Buck was faster and opened the door for them. Eddie lingered for a second, trying to decide if he should just walk out, but then decided against it. He turned towards Buck again and leaned forward for a haste and soft peck on his lips. 

”Night.” Eddie murmured before walking outside.

”Night...” Buck had to clear his throat to make his voice at least a little bit audible, but the word came out almost slurred. He watched after Eddie and Christopher, listening at the sound of footsteps lowering, before closing the door. 

There hadn't been a grand moment for them to start being a couple either. He and Eddie had acted like one for quite some time: taking care of Christopher together, being jealous of each other, casually flirting and seeking each other's eyes when being across the room from each other, talking about us and not just me.


	3. First time?

Buck parked at the back of the fire station and noticed that Eddie had arrived before him. He took a moment to sit behind the wheel. Buck hadn't slept last night and he was surprised to learn that he was actually nervous of seeing Eddie. Eddie, for god's sake! His best friend and flirting buddy, around who Buck had never felt nervous before, if their start didn't count. His mind whirled around that subject until the excitement of seeing his boyfriend (could he call Eddie his boyfriend now?) won. Buck found himself smiling stupidly as he got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. He had to massage his cheeks with his hand to get the grin out of his face.

The first teammate he pumped into, after changing to his work clothes, was Bobby. 

”You look awful. What happened?” Bobby's voice was light and he laughed a little, but Buck could hear there was worry behind his cheerful voice.

”Thanks.” Buck smiled dryly back at him. ”I just couldn't sleep last night, that's all.”

”Right...” Bobby mumbled. ”You're not the first one.” He didn't continue the conversation as Eddie and Hen approached them from the stairs.

”Morning!” Hen gleamed at Buck before turning to talk with Bobby, which Buck couldn't hear or care about as his eyes were fixated solemnly on Eddie. Eddie, who walked straight at him, smiled briefly, nodded and turned towards Bobby as well.

Buck couldn't do anything else, but stare at him. All the flirtatious looks and smiles were gone and all Buck got as a greeting was a nod. Could Eddie be regretting their kiss? The thought itself caused Buck's mind to go spiraling.

”Buck. Buck!” Bobby's voice made him return to the moment and he looked at his captain in confusion. ”Are you with us again? You seemed to trail off there.”

”Yeah, of course.” Buck mumbled, glancing at Eddie who looked back at him before turning his gaze away again. Buck swallowed the dryness from his throat.

”I was just saying that the truck got a little parking scratch last night, so if the two of you have the time today...” Bobby didn't have the time to finish when the alarm went off. ”Okay, never mind.” And they all were ready for action.

During the ride to the restaurant which deep fryer had lit up, Buck kept glancing towards Eddie who was only staring outside of the window. Hen and Chimney shared a look, feeling the odd atmosphere around them.

”So, how was last night?” Chim attempted to make a conversation.

”Chimney!” Hen slapped his arm causing him to yell out.

”What was that for?” He rubbed his arm and glared at his partner.

”What about last night? Nothing happened.” Buck replied, speaking so unnaturally fast and high pitched that he could feel his friends' gaze burn a hole to his head.

”Didn't you have the outing with Christopher?” Chim asked, remembering very well that Buck had told him about it.

Buck realized his error and tried to laugh, this time feeling Eddie's eyes on him.

”Yeah, it was fine.” Eddie said and turned towards his window again.

Chim was about to open his mouth again, but a warning look from Hen made him leave the subject. 

The restaurant fire took half of their shift and they were all hungry and exhausted when they got back. Luckily no one was hurt, but they had to evacuate the whole apartment building and make sure the fire wouldn't start again.

”I'll order some Chinese. What do you have?” Bobby took a paper and pen, ready to write the orders down.

”Sichuan.” Chimney called out first.

”Pecking duck and spring rolls.” Hen replied.

”I'm not hungry.” Eddie and Buck said almost in unison.

Bobby looked up from his paper and stared between the two. After a moment of pondering if he should ask if they were okay, he decided to leave it between the boys. ”You have to eat something.”

”Yeah, I know. I'm just not hungry now.” Eddie explained and Buck nodded in agreement.

”Fine.” Bobby said, hoping that they didn't have to take another call soon and have two hungry firefighters to deal with at the same time. ”You two can take the truck to the repairer and get something to eat after that.”

Buck felt his heart drop. He hadn't prepared to spent time alone with Eddie right away. He had thought he could take some time alone and figure out what to say to him while the others were eating, but now his plan was ruined.

”Sure.” Buck heard Eddie say without hesitation and he watched as Eddie took the keys and headed down the stairs.

”Sure...” Buck echoed silently and followed his friend.

”Should we...” Chim started but Bobby interrupted him:

”Let them sort out their things by themselves. It's no use for us to stir the subject.” Bobby smiled reassuringly and took his phone to call the orders, adding two extra meals just in case the boys were hungry when they got back.

Buck closed the door of the truck and exhaled slowly. Eddie just started the truck and headed outside the station without a word. As they reached the main road and the driving didn't require as much attention, Buck took a deep breath to speak out:

”Do you regret kissing me?” He decided to go straight to the point. He wasn't good at dancing around the subject.

”What?” A huge frown appeared at Eddie's face and he glanced at Buck, but couldn't keep his eye on the other man for too long since he had to make sure he didn't run anyone over.

”I mean, the way you've been acting, ignoring me through out the day.” Buck quickly continued, knowing full well he was rambling again. ”And if you are regretting...”

”Where an earth have you gotten the idea that I've been ignoring you?” Eddie asked lifting his other hand up in confusion.

”You haven't?” Buck asked, finally silencing down.

”No!” Eddie said firmly and shook his head in disbelief. ”You can be so unbelievable sometimes.”

Buck looked at the road as his mind was rethinking about the way Eddie had acted around him. ”But you didn't greet me in the morning...”

”I did greet you. I remember looking straight at you and nodding my head.” Eddie said, still confused of where Buck was coming from with his thoughts.

”Yeah, that's a way to greet your boyfriend.” Buck realized the split of his tongue immediately, but he couldn't take it back anymore. He heard Eddie laugh out loud, the relaxed sound made the warmth return to Buck's chest.

”Did you honestly believe that I would walk at you and kiss you in front of our colleagues?” Eddie asked and spared a glance at Buck again, who was looking a little bit embarrassed and staring at his hands.

”Well, no...” Buck started, but his words faltered. He wasn't sure what he had believed. ”I was expecting... something more. Like a hug perhaps?” He finally looked at Eddie who concentrated back on the traffic. 

”Look, Buck... I know we've been comfortable around each other for a long time and being in a relationship isn't such a big deal as it would be with others, but I still think we should take some time before telling any of our workmates or family members about it. And I like to keep my personal life and work separated, you understand?” Eddie looked at Buck again, noticing the alarmed expression he had on his face. Eddie sighed and looked back at the road. ”You already told Maddie, didn't you?”

”I ummm... yes.” Buck confessed, feeling a blush spread to his face. ”I'm sorry, I didn't think you wouldn't like that. I was just so... happy. But I specifically made her promise she wouldn't tell Chim about it.” Buck started to ramble again and Eddie quickly cut him off.

”It's fine, Buck!” Eddie smiled and he turned the wheel to park outside the garage. 

”It is?” Buck confirmed and Eddie nodded at him, but had to concentrate on parking the truck before opening his seat belt and turning to look properly at Buck.

”I'm fine with Maddie knowing, but lets not tell anyone else, okay?” Eddie asked and Buck nodded his head in agreement. ”So, I wasn't ignoring you at all.”

”But why you were so silent through out the day. Back at the truck, you just kept staring outside.” Buck knew he was feeling insecure and felt a little embarrassed to keep on talking about it, but what he had learned from his previous relationships, communication was the most important part of it and he wanted to learn it with Eddie right from the start. He didn't want neither of them to mull things over by themselves.

”Do you know what I was staring at?” Eddie asked then and Buck shook his head slightly. ”Your reflection from the window.” Eddie couldn't help but smile when the realization hit Buck and a wide smile appeared on his face. That smile always made Eddie's day a lot better. ”And the reason I was being silent, was because I was tired. I couldn't sleep well last night...” He left out the reason why he couldn't sleep, but he knew Buck could already guess it. ”...and I had my head on the clouds a little.” He then confessed, looking outside the window and felt Buck's eyes on him.

”You did?” Buck clarified again and Eddie could hear the smile on his voice. ”So, who were you thinking about, when your head was up in the clouds and you were staring at my reflection from the window?”

”Chimney, of course.” Eddie joked and Buck let out a loud laugh.

”I knew it!” Buck joked back and they fell to a comfortable silence.

”By the way...” Eddie broke the silence and turned to Buck again, slightly leaning towards him and lowering his voice. ”I liked when you called me your boyfriend.” He murmured staring into Buck's eyes, before lowering them to his lips.

Buck could feel is mouth go dry again as he stared into those deep brown eyes, but in a good way this time. They both started to lean towards each other, but just then the driver's door was opened and a loud male voice made them startle:

”Where's the fire?” The garage owner stood outside and laughed loudly to his own joke.

Buck resisted the urge to say that he was suffocating it, but instead laughed dryly with the man. ”Good to see you, Jerry. The truck got a little hit last night, do you have the time to fix it?”

”The fire department comes always first of course, but I'm afraid you two have to wait for a minute, since there's an ambulance in our care for another half an hour.” Jerry told them as he stepped aside to let Eddie climb down and show him where the problem was.

”You guys can get a meal while waiting.” Jerry told them as he headed off to fix the ambulance.

Buck was still looking at Jerry, when he felt an hand grasp his arm and Eddie dragged him all the way to the back of the truck, where no one else could see them, for a heated kiss. Eddie's arms found their way to the back of Buck's head, as if to make sure that Buck wouldn't run away from the kiss, like it was even an possibility. Buck caressed Eddie's shoulders but his hands wandered to his neck and hair instead. He felt the need growing inside him and once they had to separate to get some air, he took a hesitant step backwards.

”If we continue like this, soon ! can't walk to the restaurant.” Buck said, out of breath, his eyes traveling between Eddie's swollen lips and hungry eyes, reflecting his feeling right back at him.

”Who said I was hungry for food?” Eddie said and nodded towards the fire truck. ”Jerry said it was taking over half an hour.”

Buck's eyes widened, before a sly smile appeared on his lips. ”Edmund Diaz, I didn't know you had a kinky side.”

”Well, you know now.” Eddie opened the door and they climbed inside.

”Never done this before.” Eddie said, short of breath, when he broke the kiss. He was half laying over Buck, his other leg between Buck's crotch.

”Slept with a guy?” Buck asked, wondering how they should proceed if Eddie hadn't done this with a man before, but Eddie shook his head.

”Had sex in a fire truck.” He clarified, but the look on Buck's face told him that he was alone with it. ”You have?”

”Well, the others did tell you I once made an impression to a girl with the fire truck, but I don't want to think about that right now.” Buck quickly pulled Eddie for a kiss before the other man could think about that any longer either.

Eddie willingly concentrated back on Buck's lips and tongue against his.

They laid side by side on the floor, staring at the ceiling, both breathing heavily. They shared a look before laughing.

”We totally should've started this sooner.” Buck said, feeling a little regret as he thought about all the things they could've done before now.

”Well, we're here now, that's what matters.” Eddie said, raising to lean on his elbow and caress Buck's cheek with his other hand, before leaning down to kiss him, this time more softly. Buck lifted his hand and placed it behind Eddie's neck. The kiss was interrupted however, when they heard the truck's door being closed and the engine started.

They both stared at each other in alarm for a moment before quickly getting up and starting to get dressed.

”Has it been half an hour already?” Buck whispered as loudly as he dared to.

Eddie took a look at his phone and shook his head. ”They must've finished the ambulance early.” 

After they got their clothes back on, they just sat there as low as they humanly could, staring at each other. Both trying fiercely to think of a plan to get out of the situation.

”I guess we just have to wait for him to finish.” Eddie murmured and they both sat down properly, trying to find as comfortable position as they could on the hard floor. 

They could hear Jerry whistling as he got out and rounded the truck.

”Why is he coming to the back when the dent is at the front?” Buck asked in alarm, but all Eddie could do was shrug. 

They waited in silence as the footsteps stopped at the left side.

”Have you guys ever been inside a fire truck before?” They heard Jerry's voice ask, most likely from his employee.

Eddie closed his eyes and mouthed 'fuck'. Buck felt exactly the same, but all they could do was to stand up and as Jerry opened the door, they mustered all their pride and smiled confidently at the man. If the situation had been any different, Buck would've laughed at the stunned expression the garage owner had on his face, as he saw them standing there and stepped aside as they climbed down. Besides Jerry, there were two other employees staring at them.

Buck cleared his throat and spoke out: ”Jerry, I hope it doesn't take too long for you to get the truck fixed.”

Jerry's mouth was hanging open, but he slowly closed it so he could reply. ”No... no, it takes half an hour.”

”That's what you told us last time.” Eddie muttered under his breath as they made their way outside the garage as casually as possible.

”Well, besides Maddie now Jerry knows.” Eddie said dryly when they were out of hearing range. He tried to sound serious, but once he took a look at Buck, they both burst out laughing.

”So much of keeping work and personal life separated.” Buck couldn't help but tease Eddie a little more, since he had been the one to initiate the situation.

Eddie smiled widely, but then shook his head. ”We're on a meal break, remember?”

It had been silent at the fire station the whole time Buck and Eddie were gone. Hen was on her phone, Chimney still trying to finish the last bites from his meal and Bobby reading the newspaper, when they heard the two men climbing up the stairs.

”We're back!” Buck stretched as he took the last step. The smell of the Chinese food hitting his nose immediately, making his stomach groan in agony. ”Oh, that looks good.” Buck stared longingly at Chimney's plate. Chim only looked up dryly, feeling like his stomach could burst at any minute.

”You didn't have time to eat?” Bobby asked, putting his newspaper down.

”We forgot the food...” Buck confessed, feeling the redness of his ears spread down his neck.

Eddie side glanced at him, feeling Bobby's eyes on them, like he knew what they had been up to.

”I knew you wouldn't remember.” Bobby then sighed and got up from his seat, heading towards the fridge. ”So, I took the liberty to order your favorite dishes.” He said and handed two take away boxes towards them.

”You are a saint!” Buck sighed in relief and quickly took the one Bobby was holding towards him.

”You're welcome.” Bobby smiled as Eddie took the other box, mouthing him thank you.

”How come you didn't have the time to eat?” Chimney asked now, looking at his watch and Hen quickly kicked the leg of his chair, giving him a glare.

”I said we forgot.” Buck said again. His mind blank from hunger and thinking about the time at the back of the fire truck. If he didn't know any better, Buck would've suspected that Maddie had told Chimney about them.


	4. Under the mistletoe

Buck had planned it from the moment Christopher had asked to spent the Christmas with him. He had called everyone: Athena, Michael, Eddie's abuela, Karen and of course Maddie, to get them all together. But the first person he had asked if he could come, was of course Christopher, who had been more than enthusiastic about the thought.

”But it has to be a surprise for everyone so you can't tell dad about it, okay?” Buck confirmed and Christopher nodded firmly. Then the boy's confident expression suddenly faded and he seemed to think for a while.

”I won't tell Dad, but what about you? It won't be a surprise for you.” Christopher's concerned thinking truly moved Buck and he had to hold back tears so he could reply to him.

”It's okay. You know, the feeling of doing something good to the ones you love, feels many times better than getting surprised at Christmas day.” Buck tried to convince that he wasn't missing out on anything if he didn't need to be surprised like the rest of the team.

”So, we have a deal that we won't say a single word?” Buck lifted his little finger.

”What's that?” Christopher laughed.

”It's a pinky promise. Once you make one, you cannot undo it.” Buck explained and took hold of Christopher's hand, bending the boy's little finger around his and then he pulled them.

Buck thought he could never get used to the feeling of his chest swelling as he watched Christopher's overly joyful face as he wished his dad a merry Christmas. He had winked at the boy before Eddie had had the chance to go hug him, grateful that he had kept his promise and this way they could spent the Christmas together.

Buck took his time to greet everyone. Hen happened to be the first one of his team to stand under the mistletoe, so he gave her a peck on her cheek. At the same time taking the mistletoe to his hand. She was precious to him. He wished her and her family merry Christmas before continuing, still holding onto the mistletoe, hoping that no one had noticed.

For a moment he stood by the stairs and searched the faces for one particular man. As their eyes met, Buck wiggled his eyebrows and nodded towards downstairs. Eddie had to bit down his cheek, for not to let the smile show as he leaned down to get Christopher's attention.

”Chris, I'll be back in a second. Stay with abuela.” He instructed and made his way through the people towards the stairs. Buck had already disappeared from the spot he had previously been. 

Eddie jogged silently down the stairs and looked around. He eventually found Buck in the middle of two fire trucks with a mischievous smile on his face.

”This is where you thought I was ignoring you after our first kiss.” Eddie had to tease the man a little for that.

”You still won't let it go, do you?” Buck tilted his head a little and frowned, but the smile didn't falter. ”Merry Christmas, Eddie.”

”Merry Christmas, Buck and thank you.” Eddie emphasized the last words as they hugged tightly. ”We should get back.” He said as they parted but Buck didn't let him.

”What? You're not giving me a kiss under the mistletoe?” Buck asked.

”What mistlet...” Eddie didn't even have time to finish when Buck lifted his other hand above them and in it was a mistletoe. ”Oh...” He then laughed and licked his lips before locking his eyes with Buck's. ”I guess I have no choice.” He then said and rose to his tiptoes to press their lips together. 

Buck leaned into the kiss, his hand lowering down automatically and his other hand held Eddie's neck.

”Merry Christmas.” Eddie whispered again as they parted and once again licked his lips. ”Now you don't have to be blue all day for not ignoring you.” He then grinned as he took a quick step away.

”You are something...” Buck couldn't help but grin back and he slapped Eddie's ass to hurry him up since it would be suspicious for both of them to get up at the same time.

Buck hadn't stopped to think that it was actually more suspicious for them not to come up together. Bobby Nash followed Eddie with his eyes as the man got to the top of the stairs and little while after Buck repeated the same steps. He saw Buck walk near the table and put something to the ceiling. After the boy was gone, Bobby walked to the spot Buck had been standing earlier and glanced up.

”Bobby Nash under the mistletoe, what a coincidence.” Athena said behind him and they also shared a Christmas kiss under the mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I was missing from the Christmas episode. I was so sure something was about to happen when I saw Buck take the mistletoe. It's a short chapter, but I promise the others will be longer.


	5. Papi

Buck laid on Eddie's bed, staring at the ceiling, absentmindedly caressing Eddie's hair as the other man's head laid on his shoulder. The sun had already rose two hours ago, but the two were enjoying the lazy morning. They both had a day off, Christopher was staying with his abuela and there was nowhere to go.

Eddie shifted slightly, as if trying to find a better position, when Buck was pretty sure he was the one with an aching shoulder.

”What are you thinking?” Buck asked then, shifting his head so he could place a kiss on Eddie's hair.

”I was wondering how the fuck did I end up in bed with my best friend.” Eddie laughed and turned to his belly so he could capture Buck's lips on his. 

”Are you regretting it?” Buck asked, this time joking.

Eddie looked away and hummed, pretending to ponder the answer.

”Hey!” Buck yelled and pushed Eddie from his shoulder to make him fall to his side on the bed. ”If you keep teasing me, you may not see this incredible body again.”

”Oh, yeah?” Eddie's eyes wondered from Buck's face to his lower body. The blanket was covering the best part but Eddie could imagine.

Buck was about to reply, when they heard the front door being opened and Christopher's bright voice call out: ”Dad!”

They both froze and looked at each other. What were the odds to get caught two times in two weeks?

”I'll be there in a minute, Christopher!” Eddie was the first one to jump out of the bed and started to pull on his trousers. He looked up at Buck who seemed to have be in no hurry as he looked slowly around for his pair of pants. ”Hurry, get dressed and out of the room!” Eddie tried to rush him.

But his words had completely opposite effect as Buck stopped in the middle of putting on his shirt he had just picked up and instead stared at Eddie like he had just personally insulted him.

”Buck!” Eddie tried to snap him out of it, but then Buck's face was replaced with anger.

”So, you're trying to hide me from Chris like you did with Shannon?” Buck then asked, hurt clearly visible on his voice.

Eddie was taken aback by Buck's words, but only for a moment. ”What are you talking about? I know you're not Shannon. Why would I try to hide you when I already know that you love Chris and could do nothing to hurt him?”

Eddie's words made Buck feel a little embarrassed to react so fast with such a low blow, as he knew Shannon and especially Shannon's relationship with Christopher was a hard topic for Eddie.

”I'm sorry. I just thought...” Buck tried to explain but Eddie cut him off.

”I know, Buck. I understand.” Eddie said and smiled a little before correcting his shirt and getting out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Buck hurriedly put on the rest of his clothes and silently followed Eddie's footsteps.

”Hey!” Buck heard Eddie's joyful voice and smiled as he peeked around the corner to see Eddie pick up his son and give him a kiss on the cheek. ”Guess, whose visiting?” He then asked and Christopher didn't hesitate to answer:

”Buck!” 

”Yes, Buck!” Eddie laughed and turned around. As if on cue, Buck walked to them and took Christopher from Eddie to give him a hug. 

”Hi, champion! How was your night?” He asked and Christopher giggled, which made Buck frown. ”Why are you laughing at that?” He couldn't help but smile to the boy's happy face, but it also looked like Chris was hiding something. 

”Can I tell now?” Christopher asked, designating his words to his abuela, who nodded. ”We arranged a surprise birthday party for you, Dad!” Christopher told then, so excited.

Eddie's eyes widened and he looked at his abuela who only nodded. ”Your whole family is outside.”

” _Qué va!_ ” Eddie exhaled and abuela led them to the backyard. 

”Happy birthday!” There were at least twenty people shouting as they stepped outside.

Eddie laughed out loud and turned to Christopher and gave him another kiss. ”Thank you, Chris.” He first thanked his son before going to hug his parents and sisters. His real birthday was three days away, but since he was working, his family had decided to celebrate them a little earlier.

Buck let Christopher down and watched from the side as Eddie greeted his family. He seemed so happy and it made Buck happy as well, but at the same time he felt like an outsider. He hadn't been invited to the party. He had just happened to be there, so he didn't quite know if he should just excuse himself and leave.

”Eddie... Eddie!” Buck found a moment to get Eddie's attention as he had finished saying hello to everyone. ”Should I leave or...” Buck pointed towards the front yard but Eddie just shook his head.

”No, no! There's a lot of food. Enough for you and your bottomless stomach.” Eddie joked and smiled at Buck, who couldn't help but smile back.

”You sure?” Buck confirmed.

”Of course! Come.” Eddie walked to the table where a large buffet had been laid out. ”My sisters picked these up from the nearby restaurant.” He explained to Buck and they started to collect the food on their plates, only now realizing how hungry they were.

As they tried to decide what dish to start first. Abuela's words caught them both by surprise:

”So, when are you two going to be announcing your relationship?” She asked casually and looked between the two.

Eddie could only stare at her. He had an hunch that she might be onto something, but he had never thought she would be the one to bring it up and certainly not in the middle of his birthday party where everybody were listening. And everybody were listening as he felt all twenty three eyes on him, including Buck's, who had stopped in the middle of placing food in his mouth.

”I guess we are now...” Eddie could only mumble. His abuela didn't leave him much of a choice there and he looked through all his family members, not knowing how they would react.

Suddenly everybody cheered and went on doing whatever they had been doing at the moment and a loud chattering filled the backyard again. Eddie looked wide-eyed at Buck who just shrugged and continued eating, looking like it was no big deal for him either to let Eddie's family know they were dating. Eddie took a deep breath, still quite shocked but at the same time feeling extremely relieved and as he took a look at his abuela, he knew that she knew how he felt. Still, he decided to be a little hurt that she had just outed them like that.

After Eddie had finished his plate, he sought his grandmother out and before he could say a word to her, she quickly started the conversation:

”You are angry at me, Edmundo.” She sighed and smiled fondly at him. ”I've seen that you two have been in love for months now, but got together only recently and I knew you wouldn't tell by yourself. I just wanted to ease your first steps a little, so you could act as normal as anywhere else around your family.”

”I understand, abueala, but still...” Eddie paused for a moment. ”...it wasn't your decision to make. You know how I might react to something like this, but you don't know how Buck would react.” He then continued and his grandmother nodded in understanding. 

”I see. In that case, I need to apologize to you and to Buck.” She gave him a brief hug before going to seek Buck out.

Buck had just finished his plate and put it down, when he heard a small voice call out his name. He had to look around for a bit, before he realized it was Christopher, who tried to get his attention from the backdoor of the house. Buck quickly made his way over to him.

”What is it Chris?” He asked as he crouched to be on the same level as the boy.

”Can you help me make a birthday card for Dad? I didn't have the time at abuela's house.” Christopher explained and looked around to make sure his dad wasn't able to hear them.

”Of course.” Buck said and together they walked to Christopher's room.

Chris sat down by his table and Buck roamed around to get him a fresh piece of paper and coloring pens. ”Here you go.” He said as he placed them in front of Chris. For a moment he watched with a smile as Christopher started to draw his dad on it.

”So, you're Buck.”

Buck almost jumped, when he heard a woman's voice behind him. He turned around to see Eddie's sisters standing at the doorway, blocking it like they were planning to lock him to Christopher's room for good.

”So I am.” Buck said, surprised to hear his own voice so nervous. Why was he nervous? Maybe it was the way Benita, the oldest one, looked at him. Her tone had sounded light, but the way she was staring at him, made Buck feel as if she was judging him.

”What an odd name.” Eloísa, the youngest of the three, commented.

Buck turned his eyes away from Benita, still feeling her gaze burn a hole into his skull. ”Well, it's actually short from Buckley, which is my last name. Evan is my first name, but hardly anyone except my parents use it.”

”I recall my friend was dating someone named Evan.” This time Estela said, making it sound like she knew Buck from somewhere. He had to go through all the people had seen during his lifetime. Could it be he had met Estela somewhere. No it was unlikely, since the sisters were still living in Mexico. Otherwise, he might not have a good reputation, if he had dated her friend.

”I'm only kidding.” Estela laughed then. ”Benita here is a little bit suspicious about you. She is the oldest, so it makes sense she's a little bit defensive about us.” She walked closer to Buck and lowered her voice, still knowing that Benita could hear her every word.

”Well, you all need some checking, since neither one of you haven't done a very good job of finding proper spouses.” Benita tried to defend herself.

”My boyfriend is amazing and you didn't approve him at the start. There was nothing wrong with Shannon either, she just broke under the pressure.” Estela defended and Buck could feel the atmosphere of the room thicken enormously.

”Let's not go there, shall we?” Eloísa stopped their bickering. ”It's Eddie's birthday party after all.”

Both Benita and Estela bit their lower lips to stop another remark escaping from their mouths.

”I'm sorry Buck, I've been watching you during the dinner and you seem great around Christopher and Eddie seems happy. That's enough for me.” Eloísa said and came to give Buck a quick hug.

Estela hugged him too and after a moment of hesitation, Benita walked to him as well and gave him a brief hug. ”Welcome to the family.” She then muttered, still not quite convinced.

”I was worried you three were here roasting Buck.” Eddie's voice made them all look at the doorway, where he leaned and looked at them curiously with his arms crossed.

”Don't be silly!” Benita laughed, but Eddie could see that she was faking it. She walked pass him and patted his shoulder as her sisters followed her.

Buck let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. Eddie's eyes launched at him, as if he had just read his mind. ”What did they do?”

”Nothing.” Buck said quickly. ”I actually think they are lovely.”

Eddie let out a little laugh before straightening himself and taking a few steps towards Buck, who quickly got lost to those deep brown eyes again.

”Buck! It was supposed to be a surprise!” Christopher's words made Buck snap back to reality and he quickly covered Eddie's eyes with his hand. ”He's not looking, Chris!” He tried to save the situation, but in vain.

”No, he already knows.” Chris sighed in disappointment. He had been so into making the card that he hadn't noticed the conversation going on around him. 

”I'm sorry, buddy.” Buck crouched beside him and rubbed his arm.

”It's okay. It's nearly done. Besides, I needed to ask Dad something anyway.” Christopher said then. ”Happy birthday, Dad.” He then turned to his father who walked to his son and they hugged each other. 

Buck had stepped aside to let Christopher give Eddie the birthday card. He went to the same position by the doorframe as Eddie had been earlier.

”Dad?” Christopher asked as Eddie examined the card with a smile on his face. It represented three figures, two taller and one shorted in the middle. Eddie could guess which one was which. ”Can I ask you something?”

”Sure.” Eddie turned to look at his son, who leaned to whisper in his ear. Eddie could feel his chest burst and he nodded as an answer. ”I think I'm not the one who can answer the question. You should ask Buck himself.”

”Okay.” With a little help from his dad, Christopher got up to his feet and walked to Buck.

”What is it, buddy?” Buck asked and leaned down.

”Buck, now that you and Dad are dating, can I call you Papi?”

Buck's smile faltered and he looked like someone had just slapped him across the face, but then the smile returned and Eddie could see Buck's eyes fill with tears. ”Of course you can.” He tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly rose to his throat. At that very moment, as he took Christopher into his arms to hug him tight against his chest and as he looked over Chris shoulder at warmly smiling Eddie, Buck was sure he couldn't get any happier than this.

”We should go back.” Eddie then said and walked to his boys. He shared a bright smile with Buck and gave him a quick kiss. 

”Yuck!” Christopher wrinkled his nose beside them. Buck laughed and ruffled his hair.

”Wait until you're a bit older. Kissing isn't such a bad thing after all.” He joked and Christopher shook his head for an answer.

As Eddie walked behind the two and watched them closely, he thought this was the best birthday gift he had ever received.


	6. Work related

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! They always brighten the day.

”Morning, boys!” Bobby called out. He barely looked up from his pad as he checked the equipment of the fire truck. 

”Morning.” Buck said. ”Why are you here so early?”

Bobby looked a little surprised by the question, but his attention soon turned back to his check list. ”Well, I realized that since you haven't been here half an hour earlier every morning like you used to, we have done this in quite a hurry in the past weeks so I decided it should be me doing the deed.”

This time it was Buck who was surprised. He hadn't even realized since starting the relationship with Eddie, that he had come to work later than usual. Before, work had been the only thing he had going on in his life. He had come there earlier and also left later than the others. It hadn't minded him, but now when he thought about it, it seemed quite sad.

Buck could hear Eddie take a deep breath and saw him side glance him before speaking out: ”Actually, there's a reason for Buck not being here so early these days.”

”Oh...” Bobby once again looked up from his pad, but this time forgot it and concentrated solemnly on them. ”Is there something wrong?” He suddenly sounded worried and stared at Buck like he was at least dying.

”No! No, nothing's wrong, quite the contrary...” Buck hurried to explain, not wanting Bobby to worry about him any second longer. ”Umm.. we wanted you to be first persons to know, but things haven't gone quite the way we wanted to...”

Bobby waited patiently as Buck trailed off, failing to get to the point. He then turned his gaze away from Buck and to Eddie, who was usually a bit more frank.

”Well, Buck has been late because he's been helping out with Christopher.” Eddie was the one to explain and Bobby still didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

”Eddie and I are together.” Buck then said, slowly, like Bobby wouldn't understand it if he hadn't.

There was a long silence, during when both Eddie and Buck stared at Bobby, waiting anxiously to hear what he had to say and Bobby staring back, loss of words. He had known they were dating since... a long time ago, so it was something he hadn't expected for them to come out with since he thought they knew that they knew.

”That's good...” Bobby then managed to say and turned back to his check list.

Eddie and Buck shared a look before Buck took a step forward to get Bobby's attention again. ”Good? Just good? No speeches of it's not a good idea to date a co-worker and no risking lives for each other sort of thing?”

Bobby sighed and gave up with the pad again. ”I don't... Look, boys, you two have been knitted together right from the start and I know we would all risk lives for each other, not because we are dating, but because we are friends. So, you two having a relationship, doesn't really change that. Just focus on your duties and no pining over each other during work hours, okay?”

Buck felt blush rise to his ears and neck and he glanced towards Eddie, who didn't seem to worry that Bobby thought they would only stare at each other during work and not accomplish anything else.

”But you know the drill, you've been dating for so long and it hasn't been a problem.” Bobby thought he could finally go back to his work, but thought about it too soon, when Buck opened his mouth again:

”Long? We've been dating, two months now.” Buck didn't know where Bobby was coming from.

”Wait a minute!” Chimney suddenly yelled out as he stepped from behind the fire truck. He had the same pad as Bobby and had clearly been checking the other side. Hen was standing beside him with phone in her hand. ”You guys honestly mean that you haven't been dating all this time?”

Buck and Eddie looked at each other, a little confused. 

”Damn!” Chimney looked truly shocked. ”We were certain with Maddie that you guys have been going out at least for six months now.”

”Six months?” Buck had to make sure that he had heard right. ”Where did you get that from?”

The three of them looked at each other, like they were trying to decide if Eddie and Buck were mad or if they were only dreaming. 

”You two have been inseparable since forever and the way you talk about Christopher...” Hen was the one to explain. ”...you've been like a family for so long.”

”Huh...” Both Buck and Eddie breathed out in unison. ”Nice to know that we were the last one's to know that we are dating.” Eddie then said. Buck didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Had they truly wasted so much time for not getting together sooner?

”I'm going to...” Buck pointed towards the dressing room and started to walk towards it with Eddie at his heel.

The three waited silently until the boys were out of their hearing range. ”I told you they weren't ready then.” Bobby smiled and extended his hand towards Chimney.

”Oh, come on.” Chim sighed and dig out his wallet. ”I can't believe you got it closer.”

”I can't believe you got it wrong. You're dating Buck's sister.” Hen laughed as she got her money from Chimney.

”Well, technically they have been together since Buck broke up from his ex.” Chim tried to defend himself, but the two were already going back to their tasks. ”Buckleys...” He muttered as he followed Hen back behind the truck. 

”Why are you in such a foul mood?” Eddie frowned as Buck had only sat down and started to change his clothes with a stern look on his face.

”I don't know about you, but I don't like that other people just assume what's going on between us.” Buck said, words coming out fast and he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Eddie smiled and sat right beside Buck. ”Hey, they are not just other people. They are the closest we got and sees us almost every day. And they weren't exactly wrong, thinking that we've been dating longer than we have. We've been going around in circles for a long time, right?” Eddie nudged Buck's shoulder with his own, making the other man smile.

”I guess you're right.” Buck then sighed and locked his eyes with Eddie's. ”Thanks for cheering me up.” He then said and leaned to peck his cheek.

”No problem.” Eddie said back after the kiss and watched as Buck started to take off his shirt.

”Hey, no wandering eyes! Captain's orders.” Buck laughed as Eddie hurriedly got to his feet.

”Yes, sir.” He mocked and started to change his clothes too as Buck just smiled widely.


	7. Old and new flame

Nothing had happened during Buck's morning shift, which had made his day even more dull than he had anticipated. Buck had known the day would become the worst day of the week, since he was in the morning shift and Eddie at the night shift, which meant that they would only see each other during the shift change. 

”How was your day?” Eddie smiled at Buck as he walked closer to him in between the fire trucks. 

Buck couldn't help but smile and he nodded his head to the right. ”Much better now.” He flirted and took hold of Eddie's hand and gave him a haste kiss. ”Believe me or not, I think this day can't get any worse. I wanted to spent some time with you so bad.”

”Yeah, I know.” Eddie agreed. They let go of each others hands.

”Eddie!” Bobby walked towards them with the rest of the crew. ”Welcome to work.”

Eddie felt even more miserable to know that no one from his team was on the same shift with him. It was rare for any of them to be on different shifts, but sometimes it was necessary.

”I hope Buck won't bother you too much after you shift so you can get some sleep. We have an early morning tomorrow.” Chimney joked, earning an murderous glare from Buck.

”Okay, Chim. I don't need to know their plans for the night.” Bobby said dryly. He was just about to open his mouth again, but froze in the middle of it and just stared in front of himself, pass Buck and Eddie.

Buck frowned and turned his gaze to the same direction, freezing to his place as well, when he saw a familiar face standing only a couple feet away from them.

”Abby?” Buck asked in disbelief and a slow smile spread over his face.

The whole team looked between Buck and Abby and then at Eddie, who was busy side glancing at Buck, trying to act normal. He had never met Abby and thus couldn't have any opinion about her, or at least he tried to think that way. In reality, he was a little bit angry at her, for abandoning Buck and not tell him when she was coming back. Not that Eddie would ever admit that to himself. 

”What... what are you doing here?” Buck asked and looked towards others with stunned look.

Abby stood there, looking a little shy, clutching her hand back tightly with her both hands, but she was smiling kindly. ”I came back three days ago and I wanted to see you Buck.” She explained her presence at the station, looking between the crew until her gaze landed on Eddie.

Buck followed her gaze and almost jumped, when he realized he hadn't introduced them to each other. ”Abby, you remember the rest of the team, but this is Eddie, our newest member.” He pointed his both hands towards Eddie, who looked at Buck in expectation, which Buck failed to notice.

Eddie suddenly realized he had waited a little bit too long for Buck to continue and felt Abby's gaze on him. He quickly turned towards her and offered his hand at her. They shook hands and Eddie glanced at Buck again, who was still staring at Abby. Something twisted in his guts, but Eddie refused to admit it was jealousy.

”I asked Carla what your shift would be today and I thought maybe you had the time to come for a dinner. It's on me.” Abby told, feeling an odd atmosphere around the team, but she just thought it was the shock of seeing her there after all this time.

”Oh... sure. Give me just a minute and I change my clothes.” Buck said hurriedly and walked pass Eddie towards the locker rooms. Eddie refused to look Buck in the eye as the man hurried away.

”So... how are things in here. I'm glad to see you all are in one piece.” Abby had to cut the silence which had surrounded them after Buck left.

”Thanks, we are fine... fine.” Bobby said and looked between his crew members, fixing his faze on Eddie who looked through Abby, deep in his own thoughts. 

”And how are you?” Hen asked from Abby, who smiled widely and nodded.

”I'm just so glad to be home at last. I mean, I got to experience a lot of new and incredible things out there, but nothing beats home, you know.” She told them and all three, who were listening, nodded their heads in agreement.

”That sounds amazing. Traveling is important as long as you don't forget the people who are left behind.” Eddie's words made everyone look at him and he quickly noticed that he had spoken more than he should've. ”I mean, I was in Afghanistan and I had a wife and kid back home...” He tried to fix the situation, at the same time realizing that he and Abby weren't that different after all.

”I'm ready.” Buck called out, standing at the doorway, looking a little surprised to see them still talking at the same location.

”It was nice to meet you.” Abby said to Eddie, who hurried to nod at her.

”Same.” He managed to blurt out as Abby was already walking away.

They all stood there, staring after the two. Bobby, Hen and Chimney's gaze slowly landed on Eddie, neither one of them knowing what to say.

”Let's go to work.” Eddie suddenly said and turned towards his team, only then realizing that they were all staring at him. ”What?” He asked and all three hurriedly looked away and shook their heads.

”Nothing.” They muttered in unison, making Eddie frown. 

”It's just...” Bobby started, still avoiding his gaze. ”Our shift is already over, but if you need someone to talk to...”

”Oh, right. I forgot.” Eddie felt a little ashamed for not remembering that. ”I'm fine.” He replied and quickly made his way towards the stairs.

”What's going on?” Chimney asked when Eddie was out of their hearing range. ”Why would Buck go to dinner with her, when he's...” 

”Maybe he needs to clear the air with Abby.” Bobby answered to him and they all hoped Abby's presence wouldn't cause any troubles between the team.

”I have to say, I was stunned to see you, after...” Buck paused to calculate.

”Two years.” Abby continued.

”Two years!” Buck echoed and they both laughed. Buck looked at the drink he was holding, swirling it with his hands, his smile fading a little. ”The first months were... pretty bad for me.” He confessed before carefully looking up at Abby again, not sure how she would respond to that.

Abby's smile also faded and she nodded. ”Buck, I'm still sorry for having to leave you behind, but I know I had to go to figure out who I am.”

”And have you?” Buck asked. ”Found yourself?”

The smile returned to Abby's face. ”Yes, I got to experience so much and meet so many people. It was like a dream, but when I got your letter...” She paused for a moment. ”I had a rough few months as well.” She confessed, gaining an nod from Buck.

”I just couldn't wait any longer.” Buck explained. 

”I understand.” Abby said. ”It took me a little longer to come home, knowing that no one was waiting for me here.” 

Buck felt his stomach drop for that and he suddenly felt bad for being the cause for Abby to think that way. ”I did wait for you to come home and all of your other friends did as well.”

”Yeah?” She asked a little teary eyed.

”Of course!” Buck reassured her and reached out to squeeze her hand briefly. As he was about to draw his hands away, Abby took hold of them with hers. 

”I've missed you Buck.” She whispered, caressing his hands softly.

Buck quickly withdrew them away and hid them under the table to his lap. ”Abby...” He started, not quite knowing where to start.

”I hurt you too much, didn't I?” Abby asked, feeling like her hands had suddenly turned really cold. ”You've been living a free single's life, haven't you?” She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Buck frowned. ”No, that's not it. I'm seeing someone else now and we are...” Buck had to pause and take a deep breath to settle down the growing warmth inside his chest, which sometimes made him forget to breathe. ”...we are doing so great.”

Abby couldn't help the tears that rose to her eyes. She quickly wiped the one tear away which fell down her cheek. ”I'm sorry, I should've known. It was stupid for me to think that we could go back where we left from.”

”Please, don't cry Abby. You gave me so much!” Buck squeezed her hand again, this time a little longer, as he knew she wouldn't get it the wrong way again. ”Without you, I wouldn't have been able to take it so slow this time. To believe that it would work out, but since I met you, I was sure I could do it.”

Abby looked into Buck's eyes and smiled, this time for real. ”I'm glad to hear that.” She exhaled and squeezed his hands back. ”So, who is this lucky girl? Do I know her?”

Buck's smile faltered and he leaned back in his seat, avoiding her gaze. ”About that...” Buck tried to find the words to tell her. He didn't know how she would react. ”You actually just met him, down at the station.” Buck looked back at her, to see her reaction.

At first a frown appeared between her eyebrows, but then her face seemed to clear and she inhaled deeply. ”Eddie, right?” Buck couldn't help for the shy smile to appear on his face. ”I thought there was something strange about the way he acted... and everybody else for that matter.” Then her expression changed to horror and she looked sharply at Buck. ”And he now knows you're dining with your ex-girlfriend.” 

Buck let out a dry laugh. ”Yeah, so what?” He didn't know why she was so upset about that. ”Eddie's fine with it.”

”Buck! I just appeared there out of nowhere to drag you to dinner and you certainly didn't fight back much and you didn't even introduce him as the one you're dating.” Abby explained as well as she was able to, to make Buck understand his mistake.

Buck seemed to mull over her words until his face turned pale. ”I'm dining with my ex-girlfriend!”

Abby just nodded at him. Buck was about to shot up from his seat when the waitress placed his dinner in front of him. He looked at it, not knowing what to do. His stomach was demanding for him to eat something, but at the same time he felt like throwing up and hurrying back to Eddie.

”I'm sure he'll be fine for another half an hour or you can text him.” Abby suggested.

”No, I want to see him in person.” Buck murmured and tried to relax in his chair. ”I guess I can eat so it won't go to waste.”

The dinner ended up going by fast, as Abby asked questions about Eddie and their relationship. Buck told her everything, of how they had started off with the wrong foot and how they had become to trust each other. He spent most of the time telling about Christopher and how much he was inspired of the kid. Abby felt a little sad for listening at Buck's stories, but at the same time she was grateful to see Buck so happy. He certainly deserved it.

Eddie was sitting at the locker room's bench. He had told the other he felt sick and had gained a permission to go home, but as he sat down, he suddenly didn't feel like going home either. If something was going to happen, Eddie would gladly go back to work and get something else to think about, but the sirens stayed stubbornly silent. Eddie was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to see Buck walk inside the room.

When Buck had come to the station, he had asked from the first guy he saw if he knew where Eddie was. He was told that Eddie felt sick and went back home. Luckily, he had seen Eddie's car outside, so he knew the man couldn't have gone far. He walked silently inside the locker room and found Eddie sitting there, leaning to his knees with his hands and staring at the locker in front of himself.

”Hi.” Buck whispered and Eddie lifted his gaze at him, but quickly looked away.

”Hi.” Eddie replied and rubbed his palms together, trying to concentrate on something else than his anger at Buck.

Buck slowly walked to sit next to him and let their shoulders brush as he sat down. ”Look, Eddie...” Buck started, trying to find the words to explain why he had been such an ass... again. ”I just realized what an ass I've been, after Abby literally spelled it out to me why it wasn't fine for me to go dine with her and not ask for your permission first.”

”You don't need my permission.” Eddie blurted out, glancing at Buck, but quickly looking away again. 

Buck grimaced as he realizes Eddie was really pissed off, but at the same time he didn't understand. If Eddie wasn't angry at him for going to dinner with Abby, then what was he angry about? ”To be fair, I had a reason for not to introduce you as my boyfriend.”

Eddie had been rocking his knee up and down and fumbling with his hands, but after Buck's words, he stopped doing both of them, making Buck know that Eddie was listening.

”I needed to clear things with Abby. To talk things through. When I left her...” Eddie frowned at Buck's words, knowing full well Buck wasn't the one leaving that relationship, but he didn't interrupt. ”...I send her a letter, but I also knew that once she came back, I needed to talk to her face to face, you know.” Buck kept a little pause, waiting for Eddie to say something, but continued when he stayed silent. ”I wanted to explain what I had felt after she left and I needed to hear her thoughts and I didn't want to start our conversation with rubbing my new happiness at her face.”

Buck went silent and waited for Eddie to react. 

”First of all...” Eddie started and finally looked at Buck. ”...you are an fool.”

Buck had expected that and only nodded in agreement.

Eddie knew that Buck connected his meaning differently than how he had meant it, so he continued: ”You, Evan Buckely, are a fool for saying you left Abby. You were the last person to walk away from that relationship.”

Buck's expression told Eddie that he had been right as his eyes widener and a deep frown appeared between his eyebrows. ”I first met you when you were still moaning after her, feeling lost and turned your anger of the situation towards me.”

”I didn't...” Buck tried to defend himself, but Eddie cut him short:

”Yes, you did and when we got to know each other, I was so proud to see you letting go of her and moving on.” Eddie paused for a moment. ”If things had turned out differently, I would've probably helped you more, but then Shannon came back to the picture...”

”Wait...” Buck interrupted. ”what do you mean?” He turned sideways at the bench to properly face Eddie.

Eddie sighed and shrugged his shoulders. ”I mean that if things had turned differently: if you had let go of Abby sooner, if Shannon hadn't come back and if you hadn't found Ali then maybe...”

”We could've gotten together sooner?” Buck wasn't sure what to think of that. He had imagined after they had come out to their co-workers, what it would've been like to start their relationship earlier. He certainly had had feelings towards Eddie for a long time, but at the same time it had felt natural to grow attached to each other slowly and without a rush.

”But it's the past and we're here together.” Eddie hurried to say, when he saw how deep Buck cut into his line of thinking. ”You got to clear everything with Abby?” 

Buck looked into Eddie's deep, brown eyes and nodded. ”Yeah, I did. I didn't know it, but now that it's over and done with, I feel like it's easier to breathe.” Eddie smiled at his words, happy to know the talking had eased his mind. Buck's eyes wandered from Eddie's eyes to his smiling mouth. ”I love you.” Buck whispered and leaned to kiss Eddie's mouth softly, cupping his cheek with his other hand.

Eddie leaned into the kiss soon and lifted his hands to grasp the front of Buck's shirt before travelling them to rest on his shoulders. Buck was the one to break the kiss and he smiled in content to Eddie's disappointed eyes when the man suddenly smiled wickedly.

”So, you love me, huh?” Eddie said with a light tone on his voice.

Buck felt like all his blood escaped from his face. They hadn't said that to each other yet, hadn't they? Buck knew that Eddie knew and he knew that Eddie did love him, but neither one of them had said it out loud.

”Umm...” Buck tried to find his vocabulary again as Eddie nudged his shoulder with his, got up and headed towards the door. He stopped before opening the door and turned towards Buck.

”Are you coming?” It took a moment for Buck to register Eddie's words and he quickly got up, in his mind now wondering why Eddie wouldn't say it back. 

”I think my substitute has already arrived to work and Christopher is over night at abuela's, so we have all day for ourselves.” Eddie said with a sly tone. He refused to open the door even when Buck approached him. Eddie leaned against the it only when Buck was just inches away from him, smoothly moving out of his way. Buck gave him a crooked smile and walked after Eddie to his car. 

”I'll be seeing you at your place.” Eddie said as he opened the door of his car and now leaned against it, smiling suggestively at Buck.

”You bet.” Buck tried to lean in to steal a kiss from Eddie, but the other man's hand stopped him by touching his chest. Buck frowned at him, but didn't complain about the feeling of Eddie's palm against him.

”You should learn to wait and maybe, after the long drive home, I might echo those words back at you.” Eddie gently pushed Buck further away from him, dropping his hand down, but kept it against Buck for as long as possible.

Buck felt the warmth inside his chest grow again and he forgot to breathe. Eddie's wondering hand didn't help to remind himself of that insignificant body function, as the hand fell from his chest, against his abs and left only when his trousers came to its way.

Buck took a hesitant step back and watched as Eddie got inside the car and drove away from the parking lot. Buck almost startled as he realized he should get behind his own wheel so he could get to his apartment as fast as possible.


	8. Sleeping at last

Eddie saw Buck sitting on the table with Maddie and Chim there beside him. Without more thinking, he made his way over to Buck and leaned down for a kiss. Buck's eyes suddenly widened and he looked away from Eddie towards his table companions. Eddie stopped his movement just before kissing Buck and turned his gaze to the same direction Buck was looking at. Maddie, Chimney and two strangers were staring at them. 

”Um... Eddie, our parents came for a surprise visit.” Buck started, almost stammering.

Maddie could see Eddie's smile faltering, but then the smile widened unnaturally and he squeezed Buck's shoulder and pulled him to his side, placing their cheeks together as if was a natural greeting among friends.

”Good to see you, Buck.” Eddie said and suddenly moved to Chimeny. ”And you Chim.” He hugged Chim the same way he had just hugged Buck. Both Maddie and Buck stared at Chimneys' alarmed expression, not quite knowing what Eddie was doing. 

”Mom, Dad; this is Eddie from the station.” Buck hurried to introduce them.

”Nice to meet you.” Eddie nodded towards the parents. ”I should leave you guys to it.” He was about to turn around and leave the same way he had come from, when he heard a woman's voice call out:

”Please, join us! More the merrier.” Buck's mother; Miriam Buckley, called after him and Eddie reluctantly turned around. He looked towards Buck, who stared back at him, mirroring his puzzled face, neither one of them knowing how to say no.

”I... umm... I would love to but I should get my son...” His lie was cut short when he heard his abuela shout from the other side of the restaurant: ”Eddie, I'm taking Chris now!”

Eddie cursed in his mind, before waving his hand towards her and turning back to Buckleys. ”I would love to join you.” He let out and sat next to Buck. 

They all sat in silence for which seemed like forever, both Buck and Eddie stiff in their seats. That was not how Eddie thought he would meet Buck's parents and at a time when they couldn't introduce themselves as a couple. Maddie and Chimney seemed to have the same awkwardness as the boys did as the couple barely touched their foods. 

Missis Buckely finally broke the silence and they managed through the dinner with wooden small talk. It was mostly her and her daughter who talked. The men on the table eating their foods and following the conversation.

”I should go to the rest room.” Missis Buckley announced after desert and got up from her seat.

”I'll go as well.” Her husband, William Buckley, said and followed after his wive.

The four people remaining on the table seemed to let out a breath they had been holding, all visibly relaxing.

”Why didn't you call me?” Eddie asked, puzzled of how their dinner date had turned out like this. They were supposed to have a double date with Maddie and Chimney.

”I couldn't cause they just appeared here out of nowhere with Maddie, but I texted you, which I presume that you didn't read.” Buck answered and glared at him.

Eddie took a look at his phone and sighed. The battery had run out. ”Sorry, Buck.”

”They rarely have a vacation at the same time and now that they did, they seemed to find a cheap tickets and came to surprise us.” Maddie explained of their parent's sudden appearance. ”They just ringed my doorbell two hours ago and as I said I was going out with Chim to see Buck, they of course wanted to join us. That was my bad, sorry.” She seemed truly apologetic.

”Well, we survived.” Eddie smiled and in his mind started to picture a nice relaxing evening with his favorite boys.

Buck suddenly cleared his throat and nudged Eddie's knee under the table with his own, making Eddie look at him. ”One more thing...” Buck started and Eddie could see that he was nervous. ”My parents are going to stay at my place tonight.”

”But...” Eddie frowned, but Buck interrupted him.

”They couldn't find a hotel room so late. Otherwise I would've bought it for them myself." Buck hurried to explain, feeling bad for letting Eddie down.

”And we are renovating the guestroom and I don't have a convertible sofa so...” Maddie continued.

”But abuela just left to go to your apartment with Christopher.” Eddie exhaled in frustration.

”Can't you call her and ask if you could spent a night with her.” Buck asked, but then his eyes landed on Eddie's phone on the table. ”Never mind.”

”You don't have her number?” Eddie asked from him and then leaned against his back rest when he realized he had never given Buck abuela's number. ”Remind me that once I get some battery to my phone, I'm going to give her number to you.”

Buck only nodded, feeling as gloomy as Eddie did. 

”Maybe you should drive to Buck's place and talk to her before Buck and his parents arrive?” Chimney suggested to Eddie.

”Good idea, except there is a small problem: I gave my car to abuela, so she can take Cristopher.” Eddie explained and from the corner of his eye, saw Buck's expression falter.

”We are ready. Shall we go Buck?” Missis Buckely said as she returned to the table, interrupting what Buck was about to tell, but Eddie already knew what he was going to say.

”Mom, Eddie's son is at my place with his grandma and I promised to give Eddie a drive, so he can go home with them.” Buck had no idea how to explain why Eddie's son was staying at his place.

”We had a sudden pipe problem at our house and Buck was kind enough to lend his apartment for the evening.” Eddie continued, not exactly lying, since that was the reason they meant to stay at Buck's place for the night.

”We aren't interrupting, aren't we?” Buck's mom asked, looking between the two men.

”No, not at all.” Eddie hurried to reply. He only wished he could get abuela and Christopher out of the apartment before his grandmother could say something.

”Let's go then. The flights are always tiring me out.” Buck's dad said and made his way towards the exit.

Eddie and Chimney were the last ones to stand and follow the others. 

”Well, this was as big of a surprise for me as it was for you.” Chim said and laughed dryly, making Eddie shrug. ”But it made me feel that we are almost family here.” He then grinned and performed the same greeting Eddie had done to him earlier, making the other man laugh.

Buck opened the door with his keys and his heart warmed, when he heard Christopher's cheerful voice: ”Buck!”

”Hey, buddy!” Buck greeted the little boy and lifted him up to his arms.

”Dad!” Christopher leaned to give his dad a hug while still on Buck's embrace. 

Eddie returned the hug and kissed his son's cheek, trying to stay as far from Buck as possible, to not make it look too intimate.

”Hi, we were having a good time and...” Eddie's abuela explained, but stopped when she saw Buck's parents.

”This is my grandmother Isabel Diaz and abuela these are Buck's parents: Miriam and William Buckley.” Eddie hurried to explain.

”Nice to finally meet the family.” Isabel blurted out as she shook both of their hands, before neither Buck or Eddie could stop her. ”I have to go before the store is closed so I can buy more cheese. Have a nice night.” She first kissed Christopher's cheek for a goodbye, then Buck's and finally Eddie's before closing the door behind her.

All four adults stood in their places, heavy silence once again landing in the room.

”Family?” Buck's mother asked then and turned her gaze at her son.

”Spanish is her mother language, so she mixes some words up.” Eddie tried to laugh, but it sounded like he was having a panic attack.

”But didn't you say you were going with her?” Buck's dad asked then. 

”I just got a text that the broken pipe won't be ready until tomorrow and I send it forward to her as well.” Eddie's mind was working overtime as he tried desperately to find a way around the situation.

”But we can't possibly fit here.” Buck's mother said, almost making it sound like it was the end of the world.

”Sure we can.” Buck had to put Christopher down before his back would break. ”Me and the Diaz boys will sleep on the couch and you can stay in my bed. I'm sure we'll fit.” 

Buck's mother eyed the couch from the kitchen before shaking her head. ”No, you two should go upstairs. Your bed must be bigger.”

Buck glanced at Eddie. The thought of sleeping in the bed together while his parents were downstairs and thinking they were just friends, seemed quite odd to him, even with Christopher in the middle..

The night was already late and Buck made the couch for his parents to sleep on, before climbing the stairs and crashing on the bed.

”Yay, I get to sleep between Dad and Buck.” Christopher squealed in excite. 

”I'm glad you're happy about that.” Buck smiled and tickled the boy, making him laugh and turn to his dad for shelter. 

Buck switched off the lights and a silence fell to the apartment. For the next hour or two, Buck really tried to get some sleep, but was fully awaken when Christopher elbowed his stomach. He glanced over Christopher's head to Eddie, who was staring back at him, looking as tired as he felt.

”I can't sleep. Your boy is like a radiator.” Buck exhaled, trying to get at least an inch of space between himself and Christopher, so he could feel at least a little bit cool air on his skin.

”Tell me about it.” Eddie muttered and rubbed his eyes. He had slept next to Christopher for multiple times and had the same problem every time. 

Eddie sighed and turned to his side, to face Buck more properly. ”At least we have some time to talk.” He said and for the rest of the night they had a silent conversations, so they couldn't wake Christopher up.

”Did you get any sleep last night?” Miriam asked as she watched the two men leaning against the kitchen island, both having dark circles under their eyes and clutching at their coffee mugs like their life depended on it.

”Barely...” Buck muttered but smiled when he heard Christopher laugh to the morning show. 

”Maybe we should book a hotel room for you guys.” She said and looked around to see where her son's computer was.

”No, you don't have to.” Buck started, but she cut him off.

”Oh, please, you need rest especially with a little kid to take care of. We can watch over Christopher for the night.”

”No, no, you really don't have to do that.” Eddie seemed to wake up from his slumber. Buck knew he was very cautious of leaving Christopher to strangers' care.

”It would be lovely.” Buck's mother said and looked at her husband, who smiled in reassurance. ”It's been too long since we last took care of kids, but if they haven't changed it during the years, we'll be fine. It looks like we won't be getting our own grandchildren for a while.”

Eddie seemed to ponder about the idea for a moment longer before smiling and agreeing. He was too tired to think and knew he needed to get some sleep. He wasn't going to be a good dad with sleep deprivation hanging over his head, since they hadn't done much sleeping for the last few nights with Buck either.

”You two are together, aren't you?” Buck's mother suddenly asked, causing Buck to inhale his coffee and cough loudly before he could reply.

”What?” He managed to croak out, still feeling the coffee in his airways. ”No... we are just friends.”

Eddie side glanced at Buck before nudging his shoulder. ”Come on, Buck. Don't you think it's time?” He raised his eyebrows at the man, gaining an expression of surrender from him.

”Maybe you're right.” Buck sighed and turned to look at his parents. ”Yes, we are together.”

Buck't mother nodded as his father stayed silent. ”Why haven't you told us you're gay? I mean, we would've understood. We aren't that stone-aged, are we?” She turned to look at her husband who shook his head firmly.

”Mom, I didn't tell you because I'm not gay.” He said, feeling drained out already, before the conversation had even stated properly.

”But...” She frowned and looked at Eddie, as if to look again if he was a man or not.

”I'm bisexual.” Buck explained and looked between his parents to see their reaction.

Miriam turned to look at her husband again. ”Isn't that the same when you like items?” She mulled out loud. 

”No, no I don't think so.” William answered, both looking like they were deep in their thoughts.

”What? No!” Buck yelled out and Eddie had to take a sip from his coffee to hide the smile on his face. ”You two really are from stone-age!” Buck huffed and glared at his parents.

”Then what was it? Feelings towards both genders?” His father asked and gained an agreement from his son.

”Yes!” Buck said angrily, looking behind his shoulder to see that his shouting hadn't scared Christopher, but the boy was so absorbed to his show that he didn't hear or see anything else.

”Chris, are you ready to go to the park?” Eddie turned towards his son, when he heard the ending tune of the children's show starting.

”Yes!” Christopher shouted and took his crutches.

”We'll leave so you can talk properly.” Eddie said and smiled to Buck's parents. ”Say bye to Buck and his parents.” He conducted his son, who came to give Buck a hug and said goodbye to his parents before following his dad outside.

Buck couldn't help but smile after them before turning back to his sweet cup of coffee, hoping that the conversation around his sexuality was over.

”But you could've told us that you were bi.” His mother tried, but Buck shook his head.

”I never thought it was relevant.” He explained. ”I had never the desire to date another man before Eddie, so I thought I never would have. So it would've been a complete waste of time.”

”About that...” His mother said, lowering her voice, like someone could otherwise overhear them. Buck prepared himself mentally, cause he knew what was coming. ”Eddie seems like a really nice boy and takes a good care of his son. And there's nothing wrong with the way he looks...”

”Miriam!” Her husband huffed and nudged her side.

”Oh, please.” She gave her husband a glare before continuing. ”But Evan, are you absolutely sure you want to spend the rest of your life with him?”

”Mom...” Buck warned before she could say something she could regret, but this time his father pushed on.

”The kid is a lot harder to take care of than other children and...” 

”His name is Christopher!” Buck yelled and stared at his dad. ”I know he has more difficulties than other kids, but I've known him and Eddie for two years now and I've seen full well how things are. Besides I love kids! How does that make me any lesser of raising a child than you two?”

”Evan, we aren't saying you don't like kids, but you've never had a kid of your own and it's a hard work even with a normal child.”

”This is why I don't talk about things with you!” Buck stood up from his seat, addressing his words mainly to his mother. ”You always manage to kill both Maddie's and mine confidence about everything we do! You suffocate us, Mom!”

”Evan...” His mother tried to calm him down, but it was no use.

”We had to have to struggle through our whole adulthood to get at least some confidence to do the jobs that we love.” Buck rambled on, feeling his anger rise.

”All I've wanted to do was to remind you to be safe and not make reckless decisions.” She raised her voice as well to get heard by her son.

”Well that's not how we saw it!” Buck spat out and they both stared at each other for a while, before his father broke the tension.

”We all make mistakes in our lives and say things we don't mean.” He said, but Buck only shook his head and paced around the room.

”I meant every word.” He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. ”I need to get out of here.” He suddenly stopped his pacing before walking swiftly to the door.

”Evan!” He heard his mother call out after him, but he shut the door and pressed the elevator button. He paced around the hallway for a moment longer before cursing and almost ran down the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the damn thing.

Eddie was surprised to see Buck walk across the park to them.

”I just thought about coming back.” Eddie said, but didn't continue with the small talk when he saw Buck's serious face and instead opened his arms to embrace him. ”What happened?” He whispered against his ear.

”Mother happened.” Buck mumbled as they broke the hug. ”Hey, buddy!” A wide smile appeared to his face when he saw Christopher waiting at the top of the slide for his dad to catch him. But Eddie knew it was a fake smile, at least half of it was fake. ”Come on down and I'll catch you!”

Christopher laughed as he slid down and into Buck's arms. 

”Would you like to make some sand cakes?” Eddie asked from his son who nodded eagerly. They watched him to sit down before Eddie took hold of Buck's sleeve and guided him to the nearby bench. ”So, what did she say? They didn't seem to mind for you to date a man.”

Buck sighed, not really in the mood of talking about it, but he knew Eddie could be persistent. ”She said I'm not capable of raising a kid.” He confessed and looked sadly towards Christopher.

”What? How could they say that after they saw you with Christopher?” Eddie couldn't possibly understand where that was coming from.

”I know they are only trying to look after me, but she can take things to extreme measures.” Buck sighed, completely drained out. ”I guess she has too wild imagination.”

”At least I know where you got if from.” Eddie laughed dryly.

”What's that supposed to mean?” Buck was actually a little bit hurt by Eddie's words.

”Never mind.” Eddie realized that had been the last thing Buck wanted to hear right now. ”Let's spent some time with Chris and forget these things for a moment, yeah?” He reached out to squeeze Buck's shoulder, reassuring him.

”Yeah...” Buck smiled, this time a real smile, it was a little defeated, but still a smile.

”Hello?” Buck yelled out when they stepped inside his apartment, but only an echo answered him back. ”They must've gone out.” He said, feeling a little bit relieved.

”Look at this.” Eddie said as he picked up something from the kitchen island.

”What is it?” Buck walked behind him and peeked above his shoulder to see Eddie holding a piece of paper.

_Evan, we are sorry to upset you. We'll be staying at he nearby hotel for the night. Let's talk again tomorrow. Love, Mom and Dad._

”That's sweet.” Eddie commented and felt Buck's stare at the side of his face.

”All I want to do now is rest.” Buck exhaled and walked to the couch together with Christopher, when the doorbell rang.

Both men looked at each other in confusion, not knowing who it could be. Eddie was closer to the door so he went to open it and stepped aside to let Buck's parents in.

Buck resisted the urge to cry out loud in frustration. ”What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the hotel.” He asked as he got up from the couch.

”Well, so we thought, but then I remembered my offer earlier in the morning and as an apology, we wanted for you two to spent the night there. We can watch over Christopher.” His mom explained, sounding truly apologetic.

”We don't need it.” Buck declined, but Eddie's pleading eyes made him reconsider.

”Let us spent some time with Christopher. We would like to know him as the future grandparents, right Christopher?” Buck's dad asked from Chris who smiled and nodded eagerly.

”I'll make sure Christopher is okay with that.” Eddie said and made his way to the couch. After a short conversation, Eddie came back and nodded. ”He's not shy with new people so it's okay with him, but I'll keep my phone close so you can call me anytime you need.”

”Of course.” Miriam smiled at him.

”Oh, and there's a walkie-talkie on the bedside upstairs and Christopher has the other, so if he needs anything during the night, he doesn't have to climb the stairs alone.” Buck explained.

”And I know how to use it!” Christopher called out from he living room.

”That's clever.” Buck's mom said and then crossed the room to hug her son. ”I love you, you know that don't you?”

”Yeah, I know.” Buck felt a little embarrassed as he felt Eddie's mischievous stare at them. ”I never said I didn't believe you didn't love us, I just want you to give us the space to screw up our lives by ourselves.”

”I know.” She said back and rubbed his arms fondly.

”Which he won't.” Eddie chirped beside Buck and took hold of his hand to guide him to the living room. They both hugged Chris and wished him a goodnight before leaving.

The hotel room was huge and with beautiful views. It seemed his parents hadn't found anything else which was vacant and in a walking distant. Buck felt a little bad that they had spent their money on it and reminded himself to pay them back.

”That's beautiful.” Eddie sighed behind him.

”Yeah, you could see the whole city from up here.” Buck stated when he felt Eddie's arms creep around his waist and put his chin against his shoulder.

”I was looking at you, actually.” Eddie said with a smile and slapped Buck's ass.

Buck laughed out loud and turned to face Eddie. ”Really?” He said and closed the distance between them, pressing their lower bodies together.

Eddie rose to his tiptoes to capture Buck's lips.

”Eddie, are you awake?” Buck whispered in the darkness. Eddie was laying on his side and Buck was against his back, so he couldn't see the other man's face.

”Yeah, I can't sleep at all.” Eddie crumbled as he turned to his back, caressing Buck's arm absentmindedly.

”Do you know how much the clock is?” Buck asked and Eddie reached to the bedside table to check his phone. ”4 a.m.” He answered with a yawn.

”We could be somewhere else right now.” Buck said and smiled when he saw the corner of Eddie's mouth lift up. 

”Yeah, I know.” He replied but they laid there for a moment longer.

Miriam was the first one to get up from the bed. Evan's bed must've been expensive, since it was great to sleep in. She had slept like a child, but at the same time she was worried if Christopher had tried to reach them during the night and if they had even heard him.

She put on her clothes ant tiptoed downstairs. Sunlight already started to fill the room. She walked towards the couch but stopped only a few feet away.

”Won't you look at that.” She whispered when she felt her husband's presence behind her.

Christopher was fast asleep, but he wasn't alone. Buck and Eddie were at both of his side, sleeping a like log, even though the couch was much narrower than their bed. All three of them hardly fit in it, but they looked happy.

”Let them sleep, love.” William whispered and guided her further. ”We can go get some breakfast outside.”

Buck didn't know what woke him up. He had thought he heard the door closing, but both of his boys were there sleeping next to him. Buck smiled lazily his happy smile and closed his eyes again, feeling Christopher's chest rise and fall in steady pace and the warm arm of Eddie's against his. He couldn't remember when he had last slept so soundly.


	9. Distant bells

Hen was in a good mood. She had slept well on her day off and they were joking around with Chimney as they ate breakfast together. The weather was also good: raining hard, which meant easier jobs for the firefighters if something was about to happen. 

”Morning!” Buck chirped as he half walked half ran up the stairs and headed to the fridge. Eddie followed close behind him and came to sit straight to the table.

”Morning...” Hen almost choked to her cereal when she looked up at Eddie. 

”Wow, cough it out!” Chimney turned to pat her back as Hen coughed loudly.

”Someone's in a hurry.” Buck frowned as he placed yogurt and granola in front of Eddie.

”No... It's...” Hen tried to speak but she still couldn't breathe. She took a moment to concentrate on drinking and breathing steadily before turning back to the boys. ”What the hell is that?” She then almost shouted and pointed towards Eddie's hand.

”What are you...holy hell...” Chimney was certain he would've choked as well if he had his mouth full at the time.

”This?” Eddie looked down at his left hand and lifted it higher for them to see the golden ring on his ring finger.

”No, your arm hair, yes that!” Hen's eyes then snapped to Buck, whose left hand was under the table. Without her having to say a word, Buck slowly lifted his hand where she could see it, afraid that otherwise she would kill him with her eyes.

”You are engaged?” Hen looked between the two hands, as if actually wondering if the rings were a pair.

”Yeah, we were shopping the other day and walked by this jewelry shop and thought... what the heck.” Buck explained like it was the most sensible thing to do in a middle of a shopping trip.

”Isn't that...” Chimney started and Hen finished his sentence: ”...a bit soon? I mean, you've been dating only three months.”

”It's just an engagement, not like we're getting married any time soon.” Eddie explained, a little shocked that their friends were so upset about two rings. 

”No, but...” Hen started but Bobby interrupted her. He was calling out Buck and Eddie from downstairs.

”I hope we have the time to eat later.” Buck complained and left the full cup of granola on the table to hurry downstairs together with Eddie.

”That's fast moving.” Chimney commented as the two disappeared from sight.

”I hope it's not too fast.” Hen muttered as she glared after them. She had seen two of her close friends getting engaged and married after dating only six months and then break up when their relationship didn't work out after all. ”What if they realize their relationship isn't going to work? How can they keep on working together if it didn't and they aren't even living together.”

Chimney shrugged but Bobby had the answer as he stepped up the last stair: ”Well, they may have been in a relationship for a short time, but they've known for each other for two and a half year. Basically raising a kid together for the last half of it.” 

”That's true.” Chim agreed and Hen had to nod as well. ”Wait a minute.” He suddenly got up and walked to the railing, looking down. ”Hey, Buck!”

”What is it?” Buck asked, looking up from beside the firetruck. 

”Does Maddie know?” Chimney yelled and almost laughed when he saw terror in Buck's eyes. ”I think she'll be pissed when she hears you've told me before her.” He had to tease him a little before returning to his seat.

”It's just an engagement ring.” Buck explained as he watched his sister stare at his hand, not quite sure what she was thinking. Chimney was standing behind her, trying to keep it cool, waiting anxiously for her reaction.

”Yes, but...” Maddie started and finally looked up to Buck's eyes. ”That's just wonderful!” She then yelled and jumped to Buck's neck. ”I'm so happy for you!”

Buck had barely time to wrap his arms around her when she already pulled back to look at him properly. ”Can I be the best man?”

”Best man? Why...” Buck started, but then realized how head over heels Maddie had just gone. ”No, Maddie, we are just engaged and not getting married in a long time.”

”Of course, but wedding planning takes time!” Maddie brushed his explanation off and walked to the living room in deep thoughts.

”You are totally getting married before summer.” Chimney couldn't hide his amusement anymore.

Buck glared at his friend before leaning closer so he could whisper to him: ”Then maybe I should propose a double wedding.” Smiling widely to Chimney's pale face, Buck made his way after his sister.

”Don't you dare, Buck!” Chimney whispered after him as loud as he dared. He only heard Buck hum the wedding march for an answer.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked the little story. I might continue it if I have the inspiration. Let's hope the wait for the next episodes goes fast!

Buck leaned on the kitchen counter and watched Eddie and Christopher pack his game collection to a cardboard box. Tomorrow they were going to move all the stuff Buck needed to the Diaz household. That decision had been as easy as getting engaged. Buck looked down to the ring on his finger and rolled it around absentmindedly. He had always thought that getting this far in a relationship would scare the hell out of him, but he wasn't scared, far from it. He was calm and more importantly more happier than he had ever been. His gaze wondered upstairs as he thought about the day when he had bought the apartment. Ali had been there with him. Buck had though they had a good relationship. She was smart, funny and also beautiful, but it had felt... off. He had known from the start that they didn't have as much feelings as he had had with Abby for example, but he had thought the feelings could become later. Buck had tried to work things out with her but his foul mood during his rehabilitation hadn't made him as good as a boyfriend he had hoped to be. But there had been one person who had stick around, even though he had been an ass. That person had even stayed by him when he had told the most personal and hurtful stuff to his stupid lawyer and he had even forgiven him for it.

”What are you smiling about all alone here?” Eddie's words made Buck snap back to the present moment. He hadn't even realized he had been smiling to himself.

”What's your guess?” Buck asked back and his smile widened as he reached over the counter to take hold of the front of Eddie's shirt and pull him for a kiss. 

”Hmm... maybe it has something to do with the men who came to pick up your furniture to recycle?” Eddie joked and Buck laughed dryly at him.

”You wish.” He stole another quick kiss when the doorbell rang.

”Christopher, abuela's here!” Eddie took the small backpack from the counter and headed towards the door.

”It's not fair!” Christopher whined. ”I wanted to move with you.”

”Moving isn't as funny as it sounds.” Buck tried to comfort the boy as he walked to him. ”Besides...” He had to pause as he picked Chirstopher up to his arms. ”I promise that we can find a place for my stuff when you get home, okay?”

”Okay, Papi.” Christopher said and hugged him. Buck felt like his heart could burst, still not used to Christopher calling him that.

”Time to go.” Eddie took Chris from Buck's arm to give him a hug as well. ”You promise to be a good boy?”

”I promise.” Christopher didn't hesitate to answer. 

”God, you're getting big.” Eddie sighed as he let Chris down to the floor. ”Soon, I won't be able to pick you up anymore.”

”I can carry you when you get that old.” Christopher said and called one last goodbyes before leaving with his grandmother.

”What's up, old man?” Buck teased Eddie as he walked behind him and slapped his ass.

”Hey, as you can feel, I'm not that old yet.” Eddie smiled wryly at him.

Buck only smiled back at him and turned to face the apartment again. All his stuff were already packed, there was nothing left to do, which was fine since it was already late. Suddenly a thought occured to him and he turned to face Eddie again.

”What are we going to eat? All my plates and forks are already packed... somewhere.” Buck looked around the boxes, quite confused that he had so much stuff.

”They are over there which says kitchen on the top.” Eddie pointed to two boxes on the counter, knowing that his organization skills would get handy in this project. ”But we don't need them, cause I thought we could order some pizza.”

”I like the sound of that.” Buck agreed and walked to lean his side against Eddie's, wrapping his hand around his waist, when another thought popped to his mind. ”Where are we going to sleep then? Abuela had your car and mine's at repair.”

”I have everything under control.” Eddie smiled wickedly and he escaped from Buck's arm to get a backpack from beside the door and took two sleeping backs and underlays from inside it.

”Two? We could've easily fit into one.” Buck laughed and caught the other sleeping back as Eddie tossed it to him.

”You can try, but if it gets broken, I call dibs on the intact one.” Eddie hurried to say.

They both listened to the busy sound of the city, which contained mostly sound of sirens coming somewhere far away. 

”I never though I could see the sky while laying here.” Buck broke the silence as he gazed at the night sky through the high windows. The lights of the city made it impossible to actually see anything like stars, but he could imagine them there.

”Are you feeling regret?” Eddie then spoke out and Buck could hear him move so he could look at him.

”No.” He said without hesitation and turned to look Eddie back. ”I mean I love the apartment, but I love you and Christopher even more”

Eddie smiled to his words and nodded. ”I know you do.” He then nuzzled little closer to Buck and they fell to a comfortable silence again.

Buck fell asleep, concentrating on the sound of Eddie breathing. He knew life wasn't always easy, but he also knew that whatever life decided to throw at them, staying beside his Diaz boys would help him face everything.


	11. Do you hear the wedding rain down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I might write some more if I get the inspiration and I'm sure you are pretty happy about the subject of this chapter.

”You still haven't decided who's going to be your best man?” Buck asked as he covered himself with the blanket and waited for Eddie to join him.

”No...” Eddie only muttered and concentrated on something on his phone, standing in the middle of the bedroom, still fully dressed.

Buck couldn't understand it. Every time he asked Eddie about the best man thing, the other man always either changed the subject or otherwise distracted Buck from thinking about it, like he wasn't interested of talking about it.

”Eddie.” Buck lowered his voice to make Eddie know he was serious this time.

The change on his tone worked as Eddie looked up from his phone and sighed. ”I just haven't decided yet.” He said and immediately started to take off his shirt and trousers, but Buck wasn't going to fall for that this time, although his gaze lingered a little longer than necessary at Eddie's exposed upper body.

”Well it's about time to decide, don't you think?” Buck had to look away from Eddie for a moment to help himself concentrate.

Eddie folded his clothes away and slowly sat down on the bed, facing Buck. ”I umm... I don't really have much of a choice, do I?” Eddie then said, like he was confessing something. ”Ever since I met you, I thought that you would be my best man if I ever got married but...” 

They both laughed at the idea, but the laughter soon died down as Buck realized what Eddie was trying to tell him.

”I don't really have any friends to ask from.” Eddie then continued, looking like he was extremely embarrassed about it.

”Yeah, it would be hard for me to duplicate myself. What about all your friends from the army or the ones you grew up with in Texas?” Buck was also embarrassed but only because he hadn't even thought about that Eddie was feeling insecure about the subject.

”No, I haven't stayed in touch with them lately. All the friends I have left now is you and our work colleagues.” Eddie looked up at Buck, extremely glad that he had his best friend right here, but he knew it was pretty sad for not having anyone else outside this bedroom to talk about the daily stuff.

”Well then ask Chimney or Bobby then.” Buck knew there was going to be a solution to this, they just had to find it.

”I find Bobby to be like a mentor or a father figure more than a best man and if you haven't noticed Chim has an extreme fear of weddings.” Eddie explained why he hadn't asked neither one of the men.

”Hen?” Buck tried then, but Eddie shook his head.

”She's way too busy and stressed out already with their adoption thing starting.” Eddie declined and leaned back to rest on his left arm, sighing in frustration. 

”I'm sorry, Eddie. I didn't realize you've been stressing about this. I know we'll figure something out.” Buck reached out to rub the side of Eddie's face.

Eddie nodded and leaned against the touch. He then took hold of Buck's hand and turned it so he could kiss the palm. ”I know.” He smiled and shuffled so he was also under the covers and nuzzled against Buck's side. ”It doesn't really matter who's my best man as long as you'll be my husband in the end.” He then whispered to Buck's ear and kissed his cheek.

A content smile spread on Buck's face and he leaned closer to Eddie, rubbing his hand absentmindedly. The sleepiness he had felt earlier was now gone.

”Chimney!” 

Chimney had just stepped inside the fire station, when Buck's voice reached his ear. He frowned and looked up to the balcony, from where Buck was beaming down at him and the man quickly ran down the stairs to meet him.

”What's up, Buck?” Chim asked as he made his way towards the locker room.

”I umm...” Buck suddenly turned nervous and he looked around as if to see that no one was overhearing their conversation. ”I just wanted to ask if you would want to become Eddie's best man?” He then asked as he turned to look at Chim.

”Me? No way.” Chimney almost ran the rest of the steps to the locker room and let the door fell shut behind himself.

Buck was taken aback by the abrupt decline as he stared the door which had been closed on his face. He then took a determined breath and followed Chim inside.

”Exactly why not?” Buck asked as he stepped in and stood in the middle of the room.

Chimney growled in frustration. ”Can't you just let it go, Buck. I'm just not interested of becoming anyone's best man.” 

”Chim, please, Eddie is really down cause he doesn't have much friends here and doesn't know who to ask.” Buck tried to explain the emergency of the situation.

”Then why hasn't he asked me himself?” Chim retorted back and side glanced at Buck who seemed to go uncomfortable.

”Well, he said he knew you hate weddings but I just can't see why you can't do a favor to a friend. It's not like you have to do anything beside stand there as Maddie takes her role as my best man WAY too seriously.” Buck laughed dryly at his own comment, but there was no amusement on Chim's face.

”In my life, I've been a best man once and I have to say Buck, I'm never doing it again. Never.” Chimney said as he changed his clothes rapidly, desperately wanting to get out of the situation as fast as possible. 

”What happened?” 

Chim cursed under his breath, knowing that Buck would never let it go, and so he started to explain: ”One of my best friends was getting married to his girlfriend. They had been dating only six months but he was head over heels in love with her. She was a total bridezilla and wanted to do everything by herself. She didn't even let me organize the bachelor party for my friend. I saw him trying to stand the situation, but day by day it got harder and I started to hate her guts since I saw how miserable she made him. Then during the wedding ceremony I fumbled with my pockets when it was time to give the rings and she thought I lost them and attacked me, accusing me for ruining her wedding. My friend put the blame on me as well, but once I got the rings out of my other pocket, the damage had already been done. I haven't talked to him since. Last time I heard about him was that they are still married but he has a huge alcohol problem.”

”Wow...” Buck was taken aback by the story. ”I'm sorry, Chim, I didn't want to raise those memories.”

”Just forget it, Buck.” Chimney raised his hand to silence him and put on his belt so he could get out of the dressing room. ”As I said, I'm never going through that again.”

Chimney was about to walk pass Buck, but the other man took hold of his arm.

”Chim, wait.” Buck stopped him and let go of his arm once he stopped. ”I can see how horrible of an experience that must've been, but me and Eddie aren't the same as your friend.” 

”I know, but...” Chim once again took a step towards the door, but Buck once again stopped him.

”We've known each other for three years and have never fought like that with each other.” Buck explained the best way he could to reassure Chim's fears were unnecessary.

”What about the time you fought in the middle of the grocery store about the law suite?” Chim crossed his arms and looked at Buck with a sheepish grin on his face.

”Yeah, but that's...” Buck faltered as he remembered that day. Not his or Eddie's best days, he was certain. ”I think that was a necessary outburst.” He then explained and Chim only nodded his head slowly.

”Look, it would really mean a lot for both of us if you could do the honors.” Buck was desperate and this was his last try to get Chimney to change his mind. He saw a little softening on the other man's face, so he put on his best puppy dog eyes, crossed his fingers and added: ”Pretty please”

For a moment Chimney just glared at him, biting down the side of his cheek, before shaking his head. Buck felt his stomach drop, but then Chim lifted his gaze at him.

”Okay.”

”Okay?” Buck looked like someone had just granted his biggest wishes as he took a cautious step back and stared at Chim for confirmation.

”Okay, I'll do it.” Chimney clarified and smiled.

”Yes!” Buck lifted his hands in the air before launching himself towards Chim and giving him a tight hug. ”You can't believe how much this means to me. And to Eddie, of course.”

Chimney felt his smile grow even larger and pointed towards the door. ”Yeah, well, I'm going to go to work...”

”Wait, wait...” Buck once again stepped on his way. ”Just don't tell Eddie that I convinced you, okay. I'll make him ask you himself.”

”What? So, you hadn't told Eddie that you were going to talk to me?” Chimney hadn't prepared to start acting that the conversation had never happened. He knew this was going to be complicated.

”No, but it's not a big deal, right?” Buck followed on Chimneys' heel as the man walked outside the room. ”Chim?” He called out after the man as he started to climb up the stairs.

”Fine! Just never ask me to do anything related to weddings again, okay?” Chim yelled down at him.

”I promise!” Buck yelled back and showed him thumbs up before rushing out of the station.

Chimney leaned against the railing and sighed. He then took his phone and texted Maddie then news. It didn't take long for her to reply with dozens of heart emojis and then with a message:

_'Oooooh, I can't wait for you to get home so we can start planning the wedding arragements together!'_

Chim felt his throat go dry and he swallowed. What an earth had he gotten himself into?

”I don't understand how can you two be so calm.” Maddie rolled her eyes as she scrolled her phone to find the perfect flowers for the wedding. She was sitting cross-legged at the floor and leaned against the coffee table. 

”Well, I just can't see why some flowers are so important. It's a small wedding anyway.” Buck retorted from the sofa as he took a bite from the wedding cake sample. ”I like this.” 

”It wasn't for my taste.” Eddie shook his head as he sat down next to Buck.

”No way! Taste it again. All the others are too sweet.” Buck fed the rest of the cake piece to Eddie almost forcefully. Eddie's mouth was full of cake, so it took him a moment to swallow it and tell his opinion.

”It's good, but I still like the strawberry better.” Eddie finally managed to say and he quickly drank some water to down the rest of the cake.

”What if we let Christopher decide?” Buck looked towards the boy, who still stared at the cakes on the dining room table, like he couldn't comprehend the amount of sweets in front of himself. ”Have you tasted even one of them yet?” Buck called out to the boy, who smiled widely back at him.

”I tasted the cream from the middle one.” Christopher said and then with a determined frown, he took the spoon in his hand and tasted the one Buck had just fed to Eddie. 

Buck waited anxiously for the boy to tell what he thought, but to his disappointment Christopher just shook his head. Eddie couldn't hide his smile and he quickly took another sip from his water as he felt Buck's stare at him.

Eddie was certain Christopher would pick the second cake, since it was his favorite and Christopher had a similar taste with his father. To Eddie's surprise Christopher announced the third cake to be the winner. Both Buck and Eddie looked at each other and then smiled.

”It's settled then.” Buck shrugged his shoulder and licked the remains of the cake from his fingers.

”Yep.” Eddie echoed. He then took hold of Buck's hand before the other could lick the last of his finger clean and put it in his own mouth. Buck felt his mouth go dry and a wicked smile appeared on his face.

”Oh, please, at least wait until I'm out of here.” Maddie pouted but then smiled as she turned her attention back to her phone. ”By the way Christopher, you have a great taste!” She then yelled out and high fived air, which Christopher echoed from the table. 

Buck and Eddie stood outside the fire station. They were both wearing black suits with white shirts. The only difference was that Buck had a bow tie and Eddie was wearing waistcoat with a tie. 

”You seem nervous.” Eddie commented as he watched Buck pace around in a tiny circle.

Buck stopped for a moment and looked at Eddie in surprise. ”Of course I am. Not because I'm nervous of marrying you, but I have no idea what Maddie has planned.”

His sister hadn't let them inside to see the fire station that morning. Buck had hoped the team who was working at the moment would get a call, so they would be forced to open those doors, but he was in no such luck. 

”I'm sure it's going to be just regular wedding stuff.” Eddie dismissed Buck's nervousness.

”You don't know Maddie like I do.” Buck only shook his head. He watched his clock, it was only few more minutes, and this time he felt a new kind of anxiousness. Buck had to take a deep breath and he looked at Eddie, feeling his mind calm down as he locked eyes with him. ”Are you ready?” He asked and Eddie only smiled at him.

”Always.” Eddie replied and offered his hand, which Buck took quickly. 

As they walked down the short aisle, which had been created from a few rows of seats at both sides, Eddie was certain that the small bones from the palm of his hand would be broken before they got to the end of it since Buck was squeezing his hand so tightly. They had wanted to be on the set even before their guests arrived to welcome them all, but Maddie had insisted that one of them had to walk down the aisle. So, they had compromised and they both felt much more confident of walking that distant together.

The ceremony itself was short and it almost took Buck by a surprise when the priest went silent and looked at him with expectation, waiting for him to start his vow. 

”Edmundo Arturo Diaz.” Buck paused a little and shared a bright smile with Eddie, still holding his hands tightly. ”When I first met you, I have to be honest, I didn't really like you.” Their family and friends laughed. ”You were shirtless at the dressing room...” Eddie shook his head in embarrassment, starting to feel like writing their own vows hadn't been such a great idea. ”...and if you weren't handsome enough, you also had to be calm and intelligent, especially in tough situations. I was jealous, but as time went by, I started to think of you as my idol, someone I should stride towards to, so I could be a better person.” Eddie felt Buck's hold on his hands lighten a little. ”I don't know at which point I started to see you more than as an idol or a friend, but by the time I realized it, I couldn't think of spending my time with anyone else than you and Christopher. I love you so much.”

A huge and relieved smile spread on Buck's face and Eddie couldn't help but smile back. ”Evan Jayden ”Buck” Buckley, I really hated you when I first met you.” Eddie couldn't help but laugh at the idea. ”You were obnoxious and loud and I though I could never work longer than a week beside you, but it only took couple of days for me to realize that you are someone who would always have my back at any situation. Sure, you don't always think things through...” Buck started to feel like he was being roasted in his own wedding. ”...but those things are what I love about you most. You make me want to try new things and with you it's never boring. You are always smiling and if I'm down, you can get me up again by just one smile or laugh. But what's better than anything else I just said about you, is that I could never think of anyone better to be a parent to Christopher than you and that's why I love you so much”

Buck felt his heart grow twice its size and he would've kissed Eddie right there and then, but then he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He watched pass Eddie to Chimney, who looked through his pockets and looked like he was about to freak out. The expression of utter confuse on Buck's face made Eddie look behind himself and they both stared at Chim, who finally gave up and shrugged his shoulders. Buck was about to open his mouth and say something when ha mischievous smile appeared on Chim's face and he pointed towards the aisle. The couple turned towards the direction and saw Christopher walking towards them with his crutches. 

”Here you go, Dad and Papi.” Christopher whispered as he held out his hand in where he was holding a small black box. 

Eddie glanced at Buck with teary eyes and the quickly grabbed his son into his arms to give him a hug and at the same time hide his tears.

”Thank you, son.” Eddie muttered and shared a smile with his boy.

Buck took the ring box from Chris hand kissed his cheek before Eddie laid him back down and his abueale helped Christopher back to his seat. They placed rings on each other's fingers and the priest finally said the words that let Buck have his wish to kiss Eddie:

”I now pronounce you partners for life. You may now kiss each other.”

The whole station filled with cheers and Buck smiled in excitement, almost jumping out of his skin, before pulling Eddie closer and pressing their lips together. They both heard a familiar, but in this content a very odd noise, which neither one of them couldn't place and were totally unaware of what was about to happen. Just when they thought about breaking the kiss, water poured down on them.

At Buck's side Bobby was holding a fire hose and at Eddie's side Chimney, both grinning from ear to ear. Buck heard Maddie scream and laugh as she ran further away from them, trying to avoid from getting wet with her make up. The hoses were on the lowest pressure and pointed more towards the ceiling than them, but the amount of water was soaking them wet in seconds. 

”Jesus christ!” Buck couldn't help but yell before he started laughing as did Eddie and they quickly ran from under the shower. ”That I didn't see coming.” Buck said as he turned to look at Chimney, who then turned the hose off.

”Well, I had to make up something as the best man.” Chim said laughing. 

Their guests had stood up from their chairs and clapped to the show.

”You are so wet!” Christopher shouted from the front row and screamed as Eddie playfully chased him around. ”No! I don't want to get wet!”

Buck had never thought getting soaking wet even down to his underpants would be so much fun. The team who was working had now appeared on the set and mopped away the water as quickly as they could. 

”Oh, come on, you don't have to do that.” Buck tried to make them stop, knowing that they had a long day ahead of them.

”We're just doing our jobs.” One of them said in delight. ”It's not like we have anything better to do and we were promised a piece of wedding cake.”

”Right... you don't work cheap.” Buck teased and they proceeded to the side of the station to cut the cake.

The rest of the celebration went by casually. They were dances and eating and a lot of laughter. Buck had just danced with Eddie, then Maddie (before he gave her away to Chimney) and then with Hen, before collapsing on one of the chairs. He looked around and saw Bobby dance with Athena, or more like jamming. Buck couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Chim and Maddie were having fun too, Buck was happy that his sister was now able to loosen up, since she had been stressing out like crazy for months now. Then Buck's eyes landed on his husband, who was dancing together with his son. Warmth spread through Buck's chest and he smiled in content.

Christopher was standing on his father's feet who twirled them around slowly, holding tightly on Chris' hands so he wouldn't fall. Christopher was so tall already and it wouldn't be long until they couldn't dance like this. The realization made Eddie a little sad, but at the same time he decided to cherish the moment.

”Can I borrow your dance partner?” 

Eddie looked up at Buck who was crouching towards Christopher. ”Of course.” He smiled and without even questioning it, took a step back to let Buck take his place. Christopher let out a laugh as he stepped on Buck's feet this time and they started to sway around with the music. Eddie laughed as Christopher laughed and watched a few feet away as his boys danced around. That moment right then, would be his most cherished moment through his lifetime, Eddie was sure of it.


End file.
